How Char joined the DS
by Karasu2
Summary: I originally wrote this only for a website, but I figured what the heck I'll post it anyways. My title is pretty self explanatory, it's about how my character joined the DS. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

How Char joined the DS  
  
Author's Note: This is the story of how my character Charlotte joined the Dragon Slayers. I've worked very hard on this first chapter and think it turned out quite well. I'm a fairly new writer, so my writing is probably not the best. I just ask that you please take it easy on me. Further more I do not own any of the original Escaflowne characters, if I did Folkie most certainly would not have died and Hitomi would have stayed with Van. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I hope you enjoy it. ^_^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
This story begins on Gaea. While two Dragon Slayers were walking through the woods after visiting the local market.  
  
"Why can't Lord Dilandau use the soap on the Vione like everyone else?" Gatti grumbled.  
  
"He says his face is unusually sensitive" Chesta sighed.  
  
"Well why can't he go buy it himself?" Gatti snarled.  
  
"Because that would be work, that didn't involve killing and fire" Chesta replied.  
  
"Still I don't see why. Huh!" Gatti stopped in his tracks looking up at the sky.  
  
"What is it Gatti?" Chesta asked.  
  
"L- Look!" Gatti stuttered. Chesta looked up to see what Gatti was staring at and was completely stunned.  
  
A blue light came shooting from the sky landing in the forest not far from where they stood. It was there for only a second or two before it disappeared back into the sky.  
  
"W-What was that?" Chesta stuttered.  
  
"I don't know but let's check it out!" Gatti replied. The two Dragon Slayers then ran off into the direction of where the pillar had landed. Once they reached where they had believed it had landed they were both shocked to find a young woman lying unconscious on the forest floor.  
  
"Omigosh!" Chesta cried before rushing over to the girl. Gatti followed close behind. Chesta rolled the girl on her back and pressed his ear to her chest to make sure she was breathing before taking her pulse.  
  
"Is she okay?" Gatti asked from beside him.  
  
"Yes! I think she just fainted" Chesta answered.  
  
Gatti looked down at the young woman's face. She had long waving mahogany brown coloured hair, pale milky skin, long black curly lashes, full pouty pink lips and a beautifully shaped body. Gatti could feel a warm blush forming across his face. Living on a floating fortress full of men he didn't get to see many woman, let alone a beauty like this. He also took in the weird clothes she wore. She was wearing these tight blue pants, a short baby pink tank top, and these real weird looking shoes that had the words "Nike" on them. Seeing her in these real tight clothes only caused Gatti to blush more. Chesta watched his friend with a slight grin as he blushed. "Okay Casanova, let's get her out of here!" he replied reaching down to pick her up.  
  
"Chesta! What are you doing?" Gatti suddenly remarked as his young comrade began to pick her up.  
  
"Gatti! We can't just leave her here!" Chesta answered.  
  
"But what about Lord Dilandau? He'll be furious" Gatti questioned.  
  
Chesta shrugged "Maybe not, maybe he'll like her, like you do!"  
  
"WHAT? I don't like her, I don't even know her!" Gatti blushed.  
  
"Yeah sure you don't! Anyways I think we should take her to Lord Folken. He usually knows what to do! So grab her feet!"  
  
"Lord Dilandau isn't going to like this!" Gatti replied as he grabbed a hold of her feet and helped lift her and carry her back to the Vione.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Where the hell our they? I sent them for my facial cream three hours ago!" Dilandau screamed. "I hate it when people make me wait!"  
  
Dilandau had been in a miserable mood all day. He hadn't been able to kill or burn anything in three weeks, the Sorcerers had dragged him off again, General Adelphos was getting on his nerves and to top it off he had run out of facial cream the night before. Dilandau was not a happy pyro. All the Dragon Slayers were off to the side trembling as they watched their Caption, knowing he was going to take his anger out on them. Folken was also standing off to the side in the shadows, thinking about just how much he needed his aspirins.  
  
"DALET COME HERE!!!" Dilandau shrieked.  
  
Dalet gulped as he approached his Caption, knowing full well what was coming. As soon as he was close enough Dilandau hauled off and smacked Dalet across the face sending the Dragon Slayer flying onto his butt.  
  
Dilandau smiled "I feel better already!"  
  
The door suddenly creaked open and Gatti stuck his head in.  
  
"L-Lord D-Dilandau w-we.." Gatti stuttered  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Dilandau screeched feeling his anger rise again.  
  
"I-I-I." Gatti began.  
  
"Never mind! Step forward" Dilandau ordered. Gatti walked up to Dilandau and was rewarded with a smack across the face.  
  
"Did you get the cream?" Dilandau demanded.  
  
"Y-Yes sir and something else as well" Gatti answered rubbing his throbbing cheek.  
  
"What do you mean something else? I sent you for cream that's all" Dilandau hissed.  
  
"Y-Yes sir I know, but we found a girl sir" Gatti replied.  
  
"A girl! Where?" Dilandau asked a little shocked by what he heard.  
  
"In the forest sir. S-She's unconscious" Gatti answered.  
  
"Where is she now Gatti?" Folken asked stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Mind your own business Strategoes" Dilandau barked.  
  
Folken ignored his remarked and asked Gatti again "Where is she?"  
  
"In the hall with Chesta" Gatti answered.  
  
"Bring her in here!" Folken ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!" Gatti replied before leaving the room and reentering again with Chesta along with the still unconscious girl.  
  
Everyone stared as Gatti and Chesta as they lied the strangely dressed girl on the cool floor a light moan immediately escaped her lips as she was placed there. Dilandau just sneered.  
  
Folken walked over and kneeled down beside her taking her hand into his and feeling her wrist for a pulse just as Chesta had done earlier. Next he brushed a few strands of hair from her brow and placed his hand there, to see if she had a temperature. As he had expected she did have a small fever. Another small moan escaped from her lips as he placed his hand there.  
  
"Gatti, Chesta bring her to my room" Folken ordered rising to his feet.  
  
"What? What are you doing Strategos? She's a prisoner," Dilandau snapped.  
  
"She is not a prisoner, she is a guest and she has a fever Dilandau" Folken responded coolly.  
  
"So! For all you know she could be a spy. Roaming around the woods by herself, who knows that she could have been up too" Dilandau remarked "And you're just going to give her special treatment, throw her in the dungeon!"  
  
Gatti and Chesta were not stupid enough to point out to their caption that she was not a spy and had dropped out of the sky. (AN: Hey that rhymes)  
  
"I will not, this girl has done nothing to deserve that and while she is here you are to treat her with respect!" Folken snapped at Dilandau before exiting the room Gatti and Chesta close behind.  
  
"We'll see about that Folken. I'm not going to be nice to some strange girl just cause you want to get in her pants" Dilandau grumbled angrily to himself before turning to his Dragon Slayers. "I need to hit something. GUIMEL COME HERE!!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Just put her down on the bed," Folken replied holding the door for the two Dragon Slayers. Gatti and Chesta carried her in and gently placed her down on the bed before returning to their Caption. After they left Folken immediately went and got a bowl of cold water and a rag and sat down next to the girl. Dipping the cloth in the cool water he began to dab her forehead and face. At this sudden wet sensation Char began to stir in her sleep.  
  
"Mom!" Char moaned.  
  
"Shh!" a gently voice remarked before gently returning to dabbing her brow.  
  
Char stirred once again before letting her eyes flutter sleepily open. For a moment Char just laid there allowing her self to become fully wakened. Blinking her eyes she began to scan her surroundings. She could see that she was in a dark little room that appeared to be a bedroom she could see a dresser in the corner, a desk, a table and chairs, but what really caught Char's attention was the tall handsome man standing next to her. He must have been over 6ft tall in his mid twenties, with dark brown eyes that were almost red and spiky teal hair. He wore a gold hoop earring in each ear and a heavy cloak that covered almost his entire body. But Char could still make out the brood shoulders and well-muscled body. But the thing that she noticed most was the tattoos that were on his face. He had a purple slash beside each eye and a purple teardrop under his right eye. Char tried to sit up in the bed but immediately was pushed back down bye a strong hand.  
  
"You shouldn't get up yet my lady you have a temperature and should rest" he replied calmly.  
  
Char gave in to his touch and slumped back against the pillow "Who are you?" she finally asked tiredly.  
  
"My name is Folken Strategos and you are on the floating fortress Vione."  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"I just told you on the Vione!"  
  
"No! I mean where am I?"  
  
"In Astoria!"  
  
"Astoria? I've never heard of this place, how did I get here?"  
  
"Some of our men found you lying in the forest on the outer line of the Astrorian border!" Folken replied. "Do you not remember how you got there?"  
  
"No! I remember getting off the bus at my house then a strange pillar of light dropping from the sky and picking me up, then waking up here!"  
  
Realization finally dawned on Folken; this girl was not from this world. Folken nodded his head in reply "I think you had better come with me Lady Uhhh. what is your name by the way?"  
  
"Oh how rude of me. My name is Charlotte but everyone just calls me Char!"  
  
"Charlotte what? Is that it?"  
  
"For now!"  
  
"Very well! Lady Charlotte."  
  
"Please! None of that Lady business and it's just Char!"  
  
"Very well then Char!"  
  
Charlotte sat up swinging her legs over the side of the bed, but before she could stand Folken swooped her up in his arms and carried her out. Char wrapped her arms around his neck startled by his actions. She would have normally slapped a guy if he tried to pick her up like this, but for some reason she didn't mind this man holding her. She knew he was only doing this cause he was concerned for her health, and very few people except for family had been this nice to her unless they had too. Char could already feel herself growing strong emotions for this man as she rested her head against his chest, feeling the beat of his heart through his shirt. Folken led Char to a room with a huge window in it. He gently placed her down on her feet supporting her with his left arm when she began to wobble. Char's eyes grew extremely wide at what she saw. Her home, her planet, earth, hanging in the sky. Char's legs grew weak and began to tremble. Folken noticed this and quickly caught her before she fell.  
  
"H-how can this be? It's not possible! Where am I?" she cried.  
  
"You are on the planet Gaea." Folken explained.  
  
"G-Gaea?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"But how? I don't belong here, I shouldn't be here, why?"  
  
"The pillar of light you spoke of must have transported you here for some reason. The reason I have no idea." Folken answered.  
  
"No! This can't be happening, it must be a dream, no" Char continued to sputter.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: So what did you all think? And don't worry I will be explaining probably in the next chapter just what happened to Char. ^_^  
  
~Charlotte~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the original cast I do however own Char.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to all three reviewers. ^_^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Folken had taken Char back to his quarters to re-cooperate while he went to give Emperor Dornkirk his daily report. Entering a dark room Folken pushed down on three small columns causing an image of an old man appeared on a huge screen.  
  
"Your majesty" Folken replied bowing his head in respect to the elderly man.  
  
"What is the latest report Folken?" The elderly man replied in an old raspy voice.  
  
"Your Highness, two members of the Dragon Slayers found a young woman today in the woods. She came from.." He was cut off.  
  
"A pillar of light" Dornkirk finished "I saw it."  
  
"Yes your highness" Folken answered.  
  
"Is the woman well Folken?" Dornkirk asked.  
  
"Yes your highness she has a small fever, but that's all. She should be fine in a day or so" Folken answered.  
  
"I see" Dornkirk replied. "Folken you must do what ever you can to keep this young woman with us."  
  
"Yes your majesty" Folken answered.  
  
"She may prove to be of value to our future," he continued. "Go find out everything about this young lady and report back to me in one hour" Dornkirk finished.  
  
"Oh but your majesty she is not well and she is shocked and frightened" Folken protested. "Surly we could wait until she feels better before interrogating her."  
  
"No, I want to know as much about her a soon as possible Folken, do it now" Dornkirk ordered.  
  
Folken lowered his head angrily. "Yes your majesty."  
  
The image disappeared and Folken quietly left the room retreating back to his quarters.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mean while back in Folken's room Charlotte was curled up on Folken's bed hugging her knees to herself just trying to make something out of this. But no matter how hard she tried it didn't make any sense.  
  
"How can this be? It just doesn't make any sense," Char whimpered to herself. She was suddenly brought back to reality at the sound of the door creaking open and shut, then the sound of soft footsteps approaching the bed. Char suddenly felt a warm hand brush a few strands of her hair behind her ear and Folken's sweet low voice speaking to her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He replied gently.  
  
"I'm scared," she confessed not looking up to meet his gaze.  
  
Folken sat down next to Char and rubbed her back gently. "I know!" he answered.  
  
"It just doesn't make any sense," Char continued. "How can this be happening?" she whimpered.  
  
Folken looked down at the frighten girl and sighed heavily. "I don't know Char, I wish I did but I don't, but I do know this. I am going to everything in my power to return you to your home."  
  
"Really?" Char gasped looking up to meet his eyes.  
  
"Really!" Folken answered brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. 'She really does have beautiful eyes' Folken thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly Char flung herself into Folken's arm, catching him completely off guard. "Thank you!" She cried burying her face into Folken's left shoulder.  
  
Folken felt his face flush a bit at her sudden actions but quickly pushed his feelings aside and just held her for the next few moments, trying to calm her.  
  
"Now young lady." Folken replied pulling away. "I'm supposed to ask you some important questions right now. Do you feel up to it?"  
  
Char wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She really didn't feel like talking. "Will I get in trouble if I don't?" She asked.  
  
"No!" Folken answered. "But I probably will!"  
  
Well Char didn't want to see that happen, after Folken had been so kind to her. The last thing she wanted was for him to get in trouble at her expense. "Okay! What do you want to know?"  
  
"Well for starters, how about your whole name?" Folken asked pulling out a quill and paper.  
  
"My name is Charlotte Peace Marshal!" Char answered.  
  
Folken couldn't resist. "Charlotte! What a womanly name" he chuckled. (Author's Note: The definition of Charlotte is 'Womanly').  
  
Charlotte had heard that crack about a dozen times but smiled and laughed anyways. "Yes I guess it is!"  
  
"Hmm Peace! What a sweet middle name!" Folken replied 'And a wild coincidence' he thought. "How does one end up with such a name?"  
  
"Don't ask me! I think my parents were high at the time!" Char answered.  
  
Folken snickered loudly and bit down on his bottom lip trying to control himself. "All right!" He chuckled.  
  
Char just smiled cheerfully.  
  
"How old are you Char?" Folken finally asked after regaining control of him self.  
  
"I will be nineteen on the 2nd day of August, currently I am eighteen!" Char stated proudly.  
  
'August? They must do their rotations differently on the Mystic Moon! I will have to learn more about it later!" Folken thought to him self. "Okay! Where are you from?"  
  
"Earth!" Charlotte answered, wondering why he was asking something he already knew.  
  
"No-no! I mean what country? Do you have those where you're from?"  
  
"Of course we do!" Char stated a bit annoyed. "I am from the country of Canada and the province of Ontario!" Char answered.  
  
"Do you have any family Char?" Folken asked.  
  
"Yes, my Father David, my Mother Carol, and my younger brothers Dion and Daniel!" Char answered sadly turning to look out the window.  
  
'Uh-oh! Maybe I should have waited before asking her about her family!' Folken thought to him self. "Char-"  
  
"Folken what if I never see them again?" Char interrupted.  
  
Folken got up and stood next to her placing his good arm on her shoulder. "You will!" He answered. "You have the word of Folken Strategos and my word is my bond!" Folken replied.  
  
Char turned and smiled at Folken. "Thank you!" She replied wrapping her arms around his waste, hugging him.  
  
"Uhhh. Yes!" Folken answered pushing her gently off and cleared his throat. "Well shall we finish?" He relied.  
  
Char smiled "Yes we shall!"  
  
Folken went back to his seat and picked up his quill and paper again. "Okay let's see!" He started. "Uh. Have you ever received any training in the arts of battle?"  
  
"Ha-ha-ha what do you mean? With like a sword?" Char laughed.  
  
"Precisely!" Folken answered.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha oh yeah I'm a regular Gladiator!" Char joked.  
  
"Really?" Folken asked cocking his eyebrow.  
  
"No, it was a joke!" Char replied snickering. "No I have had no training in the arts of battle. Although I did take a self defense class a while back!"  
  
"Mm-hmm!" Folken replied taking down detailed notes. "Do you have any special skills or talents? Like mind reading, fortune telling, pychokinesis, or anything like that?"  
  
"Nope! I'm just your regular Joe!" Char replied.  
  
"Okay and lastly just how did you end up in Astoria?" Folken asked.  
  
" I have no idea, all I remember was getting off the school bus at my house and being picked up by some big light and waking up here!" Char answered.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"Do you remember what you may have been thinking at the moment, that the pillar of light came?" Folken encouraged.  
  
"No I don't rem." Char suddenly paused. "Oh no!"  
  
"What? What is it?" Folken asked.  
  
"I do remember what I was thinking at the time the light came!" Char gasped.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Folken asked.  
  
"I was wishing I was somewhere else!" Char whispered.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
AN: I'm so evil. ^_^  
  
~Char~ 


End file.
